


Nyctophobia

by utaou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas had different opinions about multiple things. But, they both agree on one thing.(y/n) is amazing and should be protected.[KH][Reader-Insert][Vanitas x Reader]





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, first oneshot that I'm making for Kingdom Hearts (that I completed). Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Warning: Might be a bit OOC (out of character, for anyone not knowing what OOC means), as it is a bit difficult for me to write with Ventus' and Vanitas' characters.

* * *

 

_"That idiot (y/n) . . . how were they—how were they able to get my attention like that?"_

 

* * *

 

 

He would always be jealous of his other half.

He didn't feel any pain.

He had everything.

He had friends.

He had people that loved and cared for him.

He had happiness.

He even had _them_.

"Ven! I made you a lunch!" They shouted. Vanitas was listening to the conversation, leaning against the wall in more casual clothing than his body armor.

"Ah, thank you (y/n). I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

"Mhm," they replied, and the golden eyed boy could practically hear the smile in their voice. "It's all homemade, so please enjoy it!"

Ventus laughed and footsteps echoed through the empty square.

It took all of Vanitas' willpower to not walk up to Ventus and kill him right then and there. He had it all easy, while Vanitas . . . well, it'll take to long to explain anyways.

To put it simply, he hated Ven, if it wasn't obvious enough.

Lost in his thoughts, Vanitas didn't notice the two separate and definitely didn't notice (e/c) eyes staring at him. He only then noticed something was off when someone screamed.

He glanced around and saw an Unversed trapping the person he despised the most besides his counterpart.

(y/n).

"Off of them, you bastard!" He yelled as he slashed through the Unversed with ease, doubling over in pain when it disappeared in darkness. More Unversed took its place, surrounding the two.

"F-Fucking hell . . . " he held a hand at his chest where the pain resided and swung with rage at the remaining Unversed.

All the (h/c) haired girl can do was stare in horror at the scene in front of her. After all, it was her first time seeing such creatures and to see a person kill them with little to no effort.

". . ." Vanitas stared at (y/n), his whole body still throbbing after killing the Unversed.

"Y-You're in pain," they stepped forward, worry etched in their eyes.

"I'm fine," he snapped at them. "Just leave. I wouldn't had to eliminate them if you didn't waltz over here, acting like you own the place."

"You are not fine. I'll . . . I can take you to Terra or Aqu—" the teen was interrupted when the raven haired boy stumbled back.

"I said I'm fine," was all he said before falling into (y/n)'s arms.

"Doesn't seem like it," was all he heard before losing consciousness.  
  


". . . Is there something you aren't telling me, Ven?"

"(y/n), it's . . . it's not safe for you to get invo—"

"I don't care if it isn't safe for me to get involved. If someone is going to get hurt because of your problem, then I want to help prevent it from getting worse."

Vanitas regained consciousness after groaning in pain, halting the pair from continuing their conversation. He looked around, confused. "Where—"

"Hey, you got kinda beaten up there," Ven looked over to his polar opposite, concern evident in his expression.

"Thanks for your observation, asshole," the golden eyed boy retorted.

"Would you please stop . . . " (y/n) said quietly, turning away to toss an empty vial that once held a potion away. "It's too early for this."

"I don't care whether it's 'too early' for you. I never asked for your help, anyways," Vanitas rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. That sudden movement made him dizzy and he had to lay back down.

"Easy there, you're not fully healed yet," (e/c) eyes locked into Vanitas' and he nodded slightly, his cheeks burning from embarrassment to his assumption. He didn't want anyone's help.

Ventus sighed, and turned to walk out the room. "Look Vanitas, you can hate me all you want, just . . . treat (y/n) right please. She's genuinely worried for you, no matter how much of a jerk you are." With that, he left, leaving Vanitas scowling and (y/n) looking at the now open door sadly.

"Tch," was all the boy responded, still lightheaded from his previous actions.

(y/n) laid a cool towel on Vanitas' head while weakly healing him.

"S-Sorry for not healing you properly . . . I still need to practice. Unless, you want me to get Aqua to—"

Vanitas replied quickly, "Yeah, no. Thanks for the offer though."

A small giggle escaped (y/n)'s lips as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Vanitas got a better look of them, and he saw faint black spots underneath their eyes and their eyelids drooping down slightly. Despite that, their eyes seem to have relief in them, whether it's because he's awake or because he isn't causing that much trouble, Vanitas doesn't know.

"Alright, that's enough."

(y/n) looked at Vanitas, tilting their head slightly at him. "H-Huh?"

"You're obviously tired, so you should rest. I don't a sleep-deprived nurse-slash-doctor on my watch," Vanitas stated, moving towards the wall to leave more than enough space for the healer.

"Wh-What? I'm . . . I'm fi—"

"No you're not," Vanitas frowned, catching their lie. He tugged a little at (y/n)'s sleeve.

"Fine," they gave in, and laid next Vanitas, yawning.

"Idiot, don't keep yourself awake because of me," Vanitas sighed. "Get some rest, okay."

(y/n) hummed in response and slowly fell asleep, snuggling into Vanitas' chest.

"They're afraid of the dark, so they always try to find shelter while they're asleep," Ventus walked in, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How ironic," Vanitas murmured, slowly falling asleep as well.

"Guess so . . . " Ven shrugged. "Take care of them for now, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The blonde let out a small chuckle before lowering the brightness of the light at the corner of the room. "Good night, you two."

 

* * *

 

_"Maybe it isn't so bad having you beside me . . . "_

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
